The truth between the lies
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When Henry needs to get through a lies detector, something he really can't hide is out. Fluffy Jenry.


**Hello ! Just a short one shot for something that been playing in my mind the past few days. I figured out it would be funny if Henry went through a lies detector and you know had to say some things he wished he could keep for himself O:). It's nothing extraordinary but it was just cute in my mind. Hope you'll enjoy and again English isn't my native language.**

* * *

Jo hating that, Hanson hating that and everyone at the NYPD did. What was it ? A psych evaluation that required getting through the lies detector. Every 5 years all the cops at the 11 needed to pass the test, see if they needed to see a shrink if they weren't hiding anything from their superiors and if they were still able to continue their work as police officers. If not... Then it was all up to the superiors to decide and the same sanction was applied, if much lies were caught.

So it was this time of year and since Lucas and Henry were now part of the NYPD, they had to pass the test as well. The test was happening in different interrogating rooms, and one by one. Reece was witnessing the whole behind the glass and this is how she was learning some more secrets from her officers and this year if she had, to be honest with herself, she really wanted to know what made Henry so secretive, he couldn't avoid it this time.

Henry wasn't very happy about it when Jo told him he needed to pass the test, he had no others choices so he knew he couldn't get through that, he was very scared of what they would ask him, especially toward his big secret, even though Jo had assured him they were simply asking basics questions and he shouldn't be worried if didn't do anything wrong while working. This wasn't reassuring him at all. He has been through lies detector before and he knew what they were doing with him once they found out about his condition. He was hoping for his sake and Abe's too, that no one would figure that out during that test. Jo didn't know yet and now he started regretting not telling her when she showed up with that picture of him with Abigail and Abe as a baby but he never got any chance to tell her, they were always interrupted. Abe never missed an occasion to lecture him about that but he just simply ignored his son all the time but now he knew he was right and it was too late to tell her anything, this was almost his turn to pass the test. Also, not everyone was in the same room and not with the same person. Henry was hoping so hard they wouldn't ask too many questions about his past.

He has been pacing for 40 minutes near Jo's desk and they finally called his name, he froze, feeling really nervous. Hanson gave him a pat on the shoulder as his eyes met Jo's getting out of her own room when he entered his. She whispered "good luck" and he disappeared into the room. And for the first time in his very long life and since he was working in a morgue, he felt very cold.

\- Hello, my name is Duncan White, take a sit Doctor Morgan - the man dressed in a black suit, motioned the chair to him.

Henry knew he was sweating, he felt contractions on his stomach and all the sudden he seemed to understand what it was to be a woman.

Jo entered the room behind the glass with Reece who gave her a judging look

\- Martinez ! You know you shouldn't be here, right ?

Jo just shrugged

\- just pretend you didn't see me

Reece shook her head but a smile played at the corner of her lips

White was plugging Henry to the lies detector and realized he forgot Henry's files in the back room

\- I'll be right back, I forgot your files with lieutenant Reece

He quickly made his way out but was back in a flash, Henry didn't even have time to think about whatever answers he would have to give. White took a seat in front of him to watch the answers on his computer

\- so Doctor Morgan. You are quite the mystery of that test. You had plenty of jobs before being a medical examiner but there's not much about you

Henry gulped. He had the feeling he wouldn't get far, he dug his nails on his pants, praying he wouldn't have anything embarrassing to answer

\- but don't worry Doctor, I'm not the national security. Just like your colleagues, it's a simple routine test and as you're a part of the NYPD now, you have to take it but if you're honest it should be done fast. Are you ready ?

\- I don't think I can't back off from this one so yes

\- Very smart ! I'm going to ask you some basics questions. Let's start. Tell me your name and your birth date.

There it was, even the beginning of this interview wouldn't be honest. How could he say he was over two hundred ? His grip tighten on his pants, he had no idea how he would make it so he went for something, hopeful he could beat the technology

\- My name is Henry Morgan and I was born September 19th, 1779... I mean 1979...

White's eyes grew wide when Henry told him he was born in the 18th century. And surprisingly the detector didn't move a bit until he corrected himself when he said 1979. The man just looked below his glasses and gave a tap on his computer.

\- well that's weird

\- Is everything all right Sir ? - Henry politely asked when he tried to act perfectly innocent

The man just rubbed his face and looked at the computer like it did something wrong

\- nothing ! For a moment I thought you were serious about being born in the 18th century because the screen didn't move but I guess that crap sometimes goes wild. That would make you over two hundred and well you certainly don't like that and it's not possible.

Henry just melted a bit on his chair trying not to give the most awkward smile and he was hoping, Reece wouldn't ask him any questions but behind the glass, Jo had raised a skeptical eyebrow.

\- let's carry on ! Sorry, you know technology isn't perfect.

Henry tried to smile but failed as the interview continued and he felt less and less comfortable but Jo was right, those were basics questions, like where he was born, the places he had lived, he had mentioned all of them with no exception and the guy was just impressed wondering how such a "young" guy did find time to travel that much. Henry tried to answer at his best, without giving away the truth about his condition but hopefully, the guy never asked him if he was hiding anything. Henry suspected that the fact the computer approved that he was two hundred years, prevented him from asking more affiliate questions.

Then came the end of the test and White was going through Henry's files and saw a lot of notes about his partnership with Jo

\- okay, Doctor Morgan ! We are near the end of that test but I got one last question for you

\- Yes ! Whatever it is, you can ask

The guy looked through the glass like he seemed to consider something then smiled and asked

\- you and detective Martinez are very close, right ?

Jo tensed behind the glass and muttered

\- this isn't relevant.

Reece cut her even she had a perfectly good idea why Jo went in her defensive

\- Jo ! He has the right to ask anything he wants to know, sorry.

Jo swallowed while Henry replied

\- I'm not sure how it is relevant

Reece gave Jo a look and wondered for a while if those two were able to communicate by telepathy or something

\- it is to me - White simply replied

Henry sighed and nodded

\- she's my partner so I guess we are

The screen didn't move and White seemed satisfied with the answer

\- So I bet, you and detective Martinez going through so many similar things, got you closer over the year ?

Henry really didn't like where this was headed, neither was Jo whose face was now stuck on the glass

\- my last question for you Doctor Morgan is...

Both Jo and Henry held their breath

\- are you in love with Jo Martinez ?

Jo's jaw dropped open so as Henry's but not Reece, who kinda expected that question. If it wasn't with Jo, it was sure Henry would have to get it. Jo started becoming nervous and turned toward Reece

\- lieu ! He doesn't have the right to ask that question ! This has nothing to do with the current test

Reece shook her head

\- there's nothing I can do if he thinks it is relevant to him, I'm sorry Jo but Henry needs, to tell the truth, whatever the answer is.

Jo felt a lump in her throat and her eyes started to fill with tears. She wished not to hear the answer. She could leave the room but for selfish reasons, she stayed put.

Henry seemed to think a lot about it. Jo and he became very closed, he couldn't say otherwise, he acted to protect her like he never did since Abigail so he knew there was something beyond friendship. But he went all defensive as well

\- why do I need to answer that ? I mean, there are things more important than figuring out if two partners are romantically involved

\- That's the reason I want you to answer that question, Doctor Morgan ! If you're worried about your partnership afterward, just don't panic yet ! Just tell me if yes or no you have romantic feelings toward your partner

Henry knew Reece would know about that and he didn't intend for anyone finding out about his feelings for the detective so quickly. He closed his eyes, he couldn't say no, the detector would notice , he barely whispered

\- I do...

But of course he spoke too low and White didn't hear

\- I'm sorry you were muttering under your breath, didn't hear you clearly

Henry wondered if White was taking a wild pleasure of torturing him for that part

\- yes ! I do have romantic feelings toward detective Martinez !

Duncan seemed pleased with himself that the detector confirmed Henry's statement. Jo felt her heart twisted in her chest and needed to lean on the glass while Reece just gave a look, like she was judging, wondering if Jo really didn't notice anything because it appeared pretty obvious to her long time before they grew closer

\- And it appears you're telling the truth ! You and detective Martinez are a thing then ?

\- No, we are not ! She doesn't know what I feel for her yet although I think she has been suspecting it but we are only partners for now

The guy looked through the mirror and smiled

\- She might now ! She's standing behind the glass !

Henry opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it, his eyes drifting to the mirror like he could see Jo through her soul which made her blush from head to toe.

\- I have anything I needed, Doctor Morgan ! You are clean and free to go

\- Thank you!

Henry didn't waste any time getting the hell out of that room or he felt like he was going to die from asphyxiation.

Jo exited the room as well and their eyes met and silence felt upon them for quite some minutes! They were close, they could feel each other's breath and Jo was about to say something when Henry quickly moved past her and basically ran toward the elevator.

\- Henry! Wait...

She knew she needed to give him some time alone but she didn't expect him to run away like a teen. Reece walked behind her

\- Didn't you expect it ?

Jo startled, so lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't able to see right around her

\- I...

She looked at her boss with a confused look

\- why?

Reece scoffed

\- because everyone knows Jo! He's not very subtle when he looks at you so that's why I'm surprised that you are surprised.

\- Well I... It's just... We kinda confessed... I mean I suspected it... It's

She sighed! She wouldn't get any word out of her mouth! Of course she knew Henry had feelings for her and since that talk in her car, she knew it was true but she was so pissed back then, it wasn't completely relevant to her but she wasn't stupid, she noticed the way he has been looking at her over the year and she would have gone to Paris if she wasn't sure her own feelings weren't reciprocated.

Reece stared at her and finally gave her a pat on the shoulder

\- Jo! You know, I've been watching you two and I know there's something with you. You won't be hiding it long enough. Henry is pretty embarrassed now but just so you know, I don't care if you guys are dating but just keep your hands and lips locked to yourself when I'm around.

She left, letting Jo to her thoughts. She kept staring at the elevator, wondering if she should have a talk with Henry. Maybe it was too soon... But again every day could be too soon and she didn't want to waste any time for once.

* * *

All day long, Jo tried to talk with Henry but every time he walked past her, he changed his way and purposely avoided her. She grew frustrated with his childish's behavior. It wasn't like something really embarrassing has been revealed. Sure she has been kinda surprised but that's exactly what she wanted, be with Henry.

At the end of the day, she walked into his office, while he was back to her, digging into some paperwork and Lucas had warned her that he was really in a grumpy mood but she promised him that everything should be all right after their talk.

\- do you intend to avoid me forever ?

Henry startled and nearly broke his neck when he turned to face her

\- Jo ! No... But I've been very busy today

She rolled her eyes

\- no, you haven't ! You really did avoid me since... You passed through that detector.

\- did I ? - he asked in a dry tone

He settled all his paperwork aside and made his way out of the morgue. Jo followed him, trying to catch up on his steps

\- Henry please! Stop avoiding me, it's not such a big deal. We need to talk.

\- I don't know what you are talking about.

She had no idea how she managed to control her anger with that man but she did. Knowing they wouldn't go anywhere because Henry was as bold as she was when it came to hiding their feelings, she just yelled at him

\- but I feel the same!

He stopped right in his tracks while they suddenly became the perfect show to the whole morgue

He slowly turned around to see a very flustered Jo. He took a step toward her

\- you... You do?

She just threw her hands in the air, like it was obvious

\- you can't say I didn't drop any clues on you.

Henry knew she had a point there. Jo just smiled and helped him out

\- and well you know, we had that talk back in my car... I thought you and me... Knew what the other felt...

Henry scoffed and looked down

\- I just wished I could tell you and not because I had to get through a lies detector. I have to say, my ego has been hurt.

Jo laughed

\- so you are really a man when you want to. It's fine Henry, I have been surprised but not that much, at least now we both know.

They remained silence just looking at the other, or mostly at the other's lips not paying attention to every eye on them until Lucas couldn't hold it anymore and just yelled at them

\- Oh my god, but just kiss already, I swear the thirst is real there.

Both Jo and Henry gave him a look and he just shrugged. Henry moved closer to Jo and cupped her face, leaning toward her lips

\- do you allow me to kiss those beautiful lips detective?

\- such an old fashion ass! Just do it you silly

Their lips collided in a violent kiss which has been holding way too long, Jo wrapped her arms around Henry's neck while everyone at the morgue applauded and whistled. Lucas could hardly hide his excitement.

When they broke the kiss, Henry rested in forehead against hers, a slight blush all along their cheeks.

\- so that all it took for you to confess your feelings for me. Reece told me you weren't subtle at all and yes you are not Henry

\- I guess I wouldn't be able to hide it very long, you are a detective after all.

\- true but I would have waited for you, don't worry.

She winked at him and he gave her another kiss until she whispered

\- speaking of... You need to explain to me why you said that you were born in 1779 and the detector confirmed it. We've got a long talk waiting for us, right?

Henry knew he really needed to come clean with her especially that now they were about to start a relationship if she was willing to carry the weight of his secret with her but by the twinkle, he could see in her eyes, she obviously already suspected something, she might have for a while then. He just smiled and hugged her closer to him

\- indeed we have.


End file.
